


The Avengers dabbles

by samcroqueen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samcroqueen/pseuds/samcroqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of collections Including Tony Stark's sister and the Avengers, later bringing in characters from the X-men series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Avengers contact names in Elizabeth's phone and their names for her 

 

Thor: The man of Irons sister

Elizabeth: Thunder pants

 

 

Steve: *Queen Elizabeth*

Elizabeth: Gramps 

 

 

Clint: The attractive Tony

Elizabeth: Bird man 

 

 

Natasha: <3 Girl Bestie <3

Elizabeth: Ginger 

 

 

Bruce: Princess

Elizabeth: Hulkanator 

 

 

Tony: Four eyes

Elizabeth: Looser Brother

 

 

Pepper: Bitch

Elizabeth: Bitch 

 

 

Pietro: Stark's sister

Elizabeth: speedygonzala 

 

 

Wanda: Not so Evil Stark

Elizabeth: Jazz hands 

 

 

Bucky: Cuddle buddy #2

Elizabeth: Cuddle buddy #1

 

 

Nick Fury: Elizabeth Stark

Elizabeth: Mad eye moody 

 

 

Rodey: sister from another mister

Elizabeth: Warmachine68

 

 

Sam Wilson/ Falcon: Trouble Buddy

Elizabeth: Falcon punch!

 

 

Loki: My Queen   
Elizabeth: reindeer horns <3


	2. X-Men Phone contact Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (All character taken from the x-Men series are portrayed and written as their younger selves)  
> Ive included Younger Erik as i plan to write a small series on him and Elizabeth

Logan: Bub #6

Elizabeth: Old man

 

Erik: Princess

Elizabeth: superman 

 

 

Scott: Know it all Stark #2

Elizabeth: Off limits 

 

 

Charles: Elizabeth

Elizabeth: Wheels 

 

 

Hank: fair maiden 

Elizabeth: Beastly 

 

 

Gambit: Darlin

Elizabeth: Gambit is a loser 47 

 


	3. Don't text me

_2:22 Pm_

_Tony: Can you get me a cup of coffee_

_Black No Sugar_

_Thanks_

_2:24 Pm_

_Elizabeth:Get your own goddamn coffee_

_2:30 Pm_

_Tony: That means having to walk and be active_

_2:33 Pm_

_Elizabeth:GOD could you be any lazier, get Pepper to do it_

_2:35 Pm_

_Tony: YOU ARE LITERALLY RIGHT NEXT TO THE COFFEE MACHINE_

_2:37 Pm_

_Elizabeth: And you could literally do it yourself_

_2:40 Pm_

_Tony: You suck!!_

_2:45 Pm_

_Elizabeth: Yeah love you too Looser_

 

_2:50 Pm_

_Tony: I don't love you_

 

_2:51 pm_

_Elizabeth: Cry me a river_

 


	4. Movie Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers Favorite movies........ and Elizabeth's opinion

  
  


**Tony: Fast and Furious 6**   
  


_It must be the cars that makes the movie so appealing, It's his constant need to watch all the movies that eventually drives Elizabeth to the point of insanity and as a team effort she and Clint hold his movie collection hostage for a endless supply of candy. The hostage situation lasted a week with Clint and Elizabeth hiding out till eventually Tony gives in._

Elizabeth will not admit to damaging the movies so they are unable to be watched   
  
  
  


**Thor: Tangled**

_He's in love with Rapunzel's hair and when the rest of the team aren't looking he asks Elizabeth to braid his hair. This recent activity has recently stopped, as Clint and Steve walked in on them braiding each other's hair. Secretly Thor likes to get around in a flower headband_

Elizabeth will go on the record saying that she was not the one who introduced him to Disney    
  
  
  


**Clint: The Notebook**   
  


_It must be the romantic story line that he loves, because every time he comes back from visiting his wife he sneaks off to watch The Notebook, usually he drags along Natasha so that he can play it off as being her choice of movie._

Elizabeth will not admit to posting photos of Clint crying whilst watching the Notebook all over the company webpage    
  
  
  


**Bruce: Downtown Abby**

_Watching Downtown Abby with Bruce has become a weekly event and usually most of the team can be found when not busy, watching it with him. Usually after something bad happens or they need to relax Elizabeth and Bruce will binge watch the show together ._

Bruce will admit that he dislikes the historical accuracy of the show and has sent several complaint letters to the producers.

Elizabeth in no way has contributed or encouraged Bruce to do this    
  
  
  


**Natasha: Mr and Mrs Smith**

_It's mostly just the action aspect of the movie that Natasha loves, she has no specific favorite movie she just loves all action movies._

Elizabeth knows that secretly Natasha likes Romcoms when none else is around

 

 

**Erik: Meet me in st Louis**

_Erik is a sucker for a good musical and usually ropes Elizabeth into watching it with him, usually pulling her away from her work to watch it_

Elizabeth secretly loves watching him sing alone to the movie


	5. When she's on her Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine how each of the Avengers would deal with and emotional and hormonal female whilst she's having her time of the month......hate to be in their shoes

**Tony: Stocks the kitchen with chocolate and lollies and then takes off out of the country for a week**

_Tony's had to deal with his sisters 'time of the month' since she was 12 and knows better than to stick around in her space, he finds it easier to take care of her from a distance or just have someone else do it_.

 

 

**Clint: Clint likes to tease and antagonize Elizabeth to the point where Steve or Bruce has to step in before people get hurt**

_In an attempt to make light of her painful situation Clint thought that buy making tacky jokes or just period jokes would help Elizabeth feel better about her 'situation' what he didn't understand was that it didn't help it only made things worse. One time in particular that most of the team remember was the time Clint had placed a box of chocolate outside her door and then had gone running through the building yelling 'The demon has been fed!'_

People have been hurt in the crossfire 

**Steve: Steve usually blushes and hurries from the room before he really has to deal with anything.**

_Of course back before Steve was Captain America, girls had been getting their periods but at that point in time periods just wasn't something you talked about and for Steve he'd never had to deal with anyone ever having one. In the instances where both Elizabeth and Steve have been in the same room at this point, Steve usually tries to leave the room as quickly as possible before Elizabeth has any chance to talk to him._

Its actually kind of cute 

 

**Bruce: Watches Downtown Abby with Her and buys her takeout**

_Unlike the rest of the guys on the team Bruce was probably the only one who knew how to make Elizabeth feel remotely better and was probably the only person Elizabeth wasn't mean to over the course of the week. Usually the team would find Elizabeth curled up against Bruce on one of the couches with a movie playing in the background or on the rare occasion Natasha has found Bruce in the labs with Elizabeth curled up on a nearby couch._

Bruce is basically Dad

 

**Pepper: Only time Pepper and Elizabeth ever get along**

_Pepper usually makes trips out to the stores with Happy tagging along, to buy Elizabeth pads or tampons and stock up on aspirin or Period pain meds, Elizabeth usually returns the favor when its peppers turn but Pepper usually takes the week off._

 

 

**Erik: Cuddles the two of them up in bed, and only gets up to reheat Elizabeth's wheat pack**

_Erik understands her pain and feels horrible that he cant do anything other than cuddle her and try and relieve the pain, even when she yells and calls him horrible names he just pulls her in closer and tells her how much he loves her until she calms down_

 


	6. Getting her attention

**Steve:** _Being the most polite member of the Avengers, It is unusual for Elizabeth to ignore Steve but when she does, tickling her usually does the trick_

**Tony:**   _Usually if Texting her phone doesn't work, He'll bribe her with stuff he knows she loves, and i that doesn't work which it usually does he'll get Jarvis to tell her and hell if that doesn't get him what he wants then be dammed he just gives up_

 

**Bruce:** _Bruce knows that Elizabeth's weakness is books so if they've had a bit of an argument or she's upset he knows he only has to start talking about a book or something related to books and its sure to get her attention and makes her finally open up and talk_

 

**Clint:** _Clint is almost always getting on Elizabeth's bad side, whether it be messing up her work or changing her computer password, you name it and he'll have done it, so usually the only way he knows is sure to get her to talk to him is too use his kids, cruel i know but he knows that Elizabeth is a sucker for his kids and doesn't have thew heart to turn them down_

 

**Bucky:**   _with Bucky being the new addition to the team it's rare to ever really see him talking or communicating with anyone other than Steve, but Elizabeth was one of the only ones who'd been able to calm him down when it came to nightmares and his zone out moments when he had a tendency to lash out at those around him. But Bucky knows that if he and Elizabeth are for some stupid reason not talking cause he may or may not have eaten all of her favorite peanut-butter well he knows that whispering in her ear in Russian not only makes her laugh but also upsets Loki, so he see's it as a bonus._

 

**Loki:** _Loki is always getting on Elizabeth's bad side whether it be talking about how high and mighty he is compared to humans or how he thinks that human beliefs are stupid you name it and he has most likely said it, Their arguments usually result in things being thrown and broken and most of the Avengers have to step in before anyone really get's hurt. But Loki only has to use a little of his magic to get Elizabeth interested again, lets be honest she's a sucker for magic tricks_

 

 

**Erik:** _Its usually after they've had a fight regarding how her brother is handling the mutant registration that the two don' talk. Sometimes it last a day but there have been times when it's lasted up to a week, Erik is always the first to admit he was wrong and usually just the admitting that he was at fault is enough to get Elizabeth's attention. Their a tough paring as they have conflicting opinions_

 

 


End file.
